


Шум

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Кит приучен к молчанию, но его окружают звуки. На космическом корабле — совсем не такие, как на Земле. Всё стало иначе с тех пор, как вернулся Широ. Стало лучше.





	Шум

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363813) by Lupenlicht. 



Даже в такие дни, как этот, когда всё было тихо: никаких нападений, учебных тревог и прочего — Кит всегда оставался в напряжении. Даже смех и болтовня с остальными ничего не меняли. Абсолютной безопасности не существовало, и Кит отказывался тешить себя иллюзией. В режиме постоянной боеготовности он не расслаблялся ни на секунду.

Именно потому он частенько завершал свой вечер тренировочным боем, как сегодня. Контролируя бой внутри симуляции, он легче отключал мозги. Он был сосредоточен, сконцентрирован. Ощущал себя в безопасности, хозяином ситуации, и напряжение постепенно сходило на нет. Он оттачивал движения и рефлексы, оставляя нервозность за дверью.

В голове на час воцарялась тишина: порой это было необходимо ему почти так же, как вода и воздух. Тело работало, и ум очищался заодно.

На этот раз Кит сильно вымотался. Даже когда он уже стоял в душе, и мышцы расслаблялись под потоком горячей воды, дышать всё ещё было трудно. Кажется, он слегка потянул левое плечо, но слабая боль должна была скоро пройти — Кит знал по опыту.

Внутри корабля было тихо — уже наступила ночь. Темно здесь не было никогда, лишь едва темнее привычного: в кажущихся бесконечными коридорах на каждом шагу были установлены лёгкие осветительные элементы, тускло сияющие после отбоя.

Здесь не ощущалось, что они на огромной скорости мчатся сквозь Вселенную. Вполне возможно, Кит не был последним, кто пока не спал. Наверняка Пидж всё ещё сидит в какой-нибудь нише, размышляя над планом или изобретением. Возможно, Аллура советуется с Кораном. Возможно, Ханк и Лэнс смеются над чем-нибудь.

Но по пути из тренировочного зала обратно в комнату Киту легко было сделать вид, что он один. Это он умел мастерски. Он знал и любил одиночество. И это был его момент.

Не так-то просто было каждый день находиться в компании остальных. Широ — исключение. От него он больше не станет уклоняться в своей любимой манере, как делал всегда, когда казалось, что Широ забудет о нём, едва отвернувшись.

Но остальные… он любил их, в самом деле. Они стали для него чем-то вроде друзей, которых у него никогда не было. Они росли вместе, и всё это давно превратилось из удобного союза в разношёрстную семью.

Но после того, как он вылетел из Гарнизона, вплоть до начала их приключения… вокруг него всегда было так тихо. В течение дня его сопровождало лишь дыхание пустыни, а ночью ободряюще скрипела и трещала деревянная хижина. Живность и ветер, шелест бумаги, двигатель ховербайка и собственные мысли — таков был шум, определяющий его жизнь. И потому держался он замечательно.

Кит знал, что его личное душевное состояние было подчинено миссии, и ему в голову не пришло бы жаловаться. То, что ему порой было неуютно с остальными, не имело значения. Их приоритетом было выполнение задачи — что может быть важнее, чем спасти Вселенную?

Но Киту необходимы были эти вечера. Моменты, в которых существовал только он и его мысли. Тренировка, хороший душ, и, наконец, его собственные мягкие шаги в коридоре. Такие моменты давали ему силы для каждого нового дня, чтобы он мог начинать его с полной отдачей.

И потом — было кое-что ещё. Кит встал перед дверью в комнату и усмехнулся. Совсем тихо, так что лишь по лицу можно было бы догадаться.

Это была не его комната — его находилась этажом выше. Кит не знал точно, когда начал спать здесь, это вышло само собой и тут же стало нормой. Будто так они делали всегда.

Он приходил после вечерних тренировок к Широ, чтобы поговорить. Говорили они с удовольствием. Все члены команды важны, но связь с Широ была особенной. Они были хорошо знакомы до экспедиции на Кербер, уже тогда Широ понимал его лучше, чем кто-либо ещё, но теперь — теперь их связывало то, чего ни у кого здесь не было. Когда они говорили, Кит знал, что они на равных и могут доверять друг другу. Обсуждать и слушать. По-настоящему видеть. Он часто бывал здесь перед сном, и однажды вечером просто не вернулся в свою постель. Конечно же, это было лишь вопросом времени.

От лёгкого толчка дверь с шипением отъехала в сторону. Кит осторожно шагнул в темноту комнаты, вдыхая запах. У корабля были собственные запахи — в основном металл от техники, и много такого, что он не знал на Земле. Но здесь, в этой комнате всегда пахло Широ, и этого хватало, чтобы Кит чувствовал себя, как дома. Дверь снова зашипела, скользя за спиной Кита. Потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем глаза привыкли к темноте.

У постели тускло горел последний непогашенный светильник на потолке, и Кит увидел, что Широ спит. На сердце стало тепло.

Больше света и не требовалось, так что Кит потянулся снять футболку и шорты, освобождаясь от одежды. Наконец он снял даже перчатки. Он делал это не каждую ночь, особенно если спал один. Так он будто был готов к любым неожиданностям. Но когда он спал с Широ, было легче.

Так что без кожаной защиты на ладонях Кит ощущал себя совершенно голым — но в этой комнате так ощущать себя было совсем не плохо.

На цыпочках он подошёл к постели. Широ лежал, прижавшись спиной к стене. Лучшее положение, чтобы обороняться в случае необходимости. И просто прекрасно для Кита, который мог видеть его лицо.

На него накатила нежность, а вместе с ней пришла потребность защитить Широ. В особенности от того, что их ожидало.

Конечно, они должны будут спасти Вселенную. Но Вселенная обеднеет без Широ, и Кит поклялся всей душой, что станет биться за обе их жизни — за весь мир в целом и за его личный мир.

Который был здесь, перед ним, заключённый в спящем человеке, выбравшемся из кошмарной бездны, и всё же излучающем теперь близость и тепло, и этому Кит больше не мог сопротивляться.

Коснувшись стены, Кит окончательно погасил свет и направился к Широ. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, скользнул под одеяло и прижался спиной. Одной рукой, непривычно беззащитной без кожаной перчатки, он повёл по его боку, пока пальцы не наткнулись на ту ладонь, что была из плоти и крови, горячей и сильной — и ухватился за неё.

Под одеялом Кит переплёл свои пальцы с его и крепко сжал. Теперь, когда связь между ними была установлена, и он ощущал тёплую ладонь — остатки напряжения наконец покинули его.

Широ был здесь, с ним, и Кит не собирался позволить этому измениться. Только не снова. Если их путешествие станет поводом навестить тех, кто удерживал Широ и сотворил с ним невыразимое, Кит сделает это, не колеблясь.

Неосознанно он крепче стиснул пальцы, может, даже, чересчур, и широкие плечи вздрогнули. Широ что-то сонно пробормотал.

— Спи, — шепнул Кит, потому что не планировал будить. В этом был весь смысл его осторожности. Но Широ уже проснулся достаточно для того, чтобы потянуться свободной рукой — искусственной, но в точности как настоящей — к плечам Кита; подтолкнул его, переворачивая, подтащил к себе так близко, что уткнулся губами в макушку.

— У тебя волосы мокрые, — пробормотал Широ.

— Я принял душ, — очевидный ответ.

Большим пальцем Кит гладил его ладонь, будто извиняясь за побудку. Даже если сам Широ, казалось, был не против.

— Хорошо.

— То, что я за чистотой слежу? Да, я тоже этому очень рад, — Кит просто дразнился. Он ещё не засыпал, но уже готов был отключиться.

— То, что ты здесь. Я рад, что ты здесь, — голос Широ звучал устало, будто он прилагал много усилий, чтобы закончить предложение.

Кит утонул в его словах. Он впитывал их, как жадная до воды земля. Хоть Широ и говорил что-нибудь такое довольно часто, Киту никогда не было достаточно. Слова значили так много. А может, Широ мог говорить что угодно, и уже звуков его голоса Киту было бы довольно, чтобы стало хорошо.

Он уткнулся лицом в его грудь. Кит ощущал тихое дыхание, а когда прижался ухом — услышал и биение сердца.

Эти звуки не существовали, пока Кит жил один в пустыне. Он никогда толком не думал об этом, но теперь, окружённый этими звуками, он осознавал, как сильно скучал. Всё стало иначе с тех пор, как вернулся Широ. Стало лучше.

Кит нежно поцеловал его в грудь.

— То, что ты здесь, тоже здóрово. А теперь спать.

Ночь, окружившая их, была достаточно долгой. Эти часы Кит любил едва ли не больше всего. Лежать с Широ и вместе набираться сил. До утра было ещё много времени.

Несмотря на то, что на самом деле солнце не поднимется над их головами, они двигались дальше, завтрашний день должен был наступить, и никто не знал, что он принесёт с собой.

Всё должно однажды закончиться так или иначе.

Но пока Кит был здесь, пока он точно знал, что Широ с ним и держит его, это не имело значения. Будущего сейчас не существовало.

Кит погрузился в ощущение покоя, окутавшего их.

И остались только он и Широ.


End file.
